The CN Movie/Tropes
"Ever wonder what your life is like when you're living life as a television star? Well, I have. I'm Finn, the guy in the funny white lookin' hat. I came to CN Studios way back in April 2010. When I first came to the studio, I really felt like I fit in. And who knows what it would have been like if I got aired on Nickel... Nickelback...? Nicholas? The company that aired my pilot. That was when I met my two best friends. It was Chowder and Flapjack." – Finn, narrating the opening scene The CN Movie is a 2021 live-action/animated film, based on the Cartoon Network network, directed by James Bobin (The Muppets,'' Muppets Most Wanted). This serves as another film with hand-drawn animated characters in a live-action setting. And surprisingly enough, it's produced by Warner Bros., making it the third traditional animation/live-action hybrid after ''Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The movie depicts the network's characters as actors that interact with each other outside their universes. After eight long years, Finn decides to reunite with his old friends Chowder and Flapjack. After a good reunion, Finn suggests on getting the two a movie to bring them back to the public. Now, they have to save the Cartoon Network studio after blindingly signing away the rights to a Warner Bros. studio exec. As the main characters, Jeremy Shada and Thurop Van Orman reprise their roles as Finn and Flapjack while Raymond Ochoa voices Chowder, in favor of Nicky Jones; with B.D. Wong as WB executive Dan Manson, Zachary Levi as Manson's assistant Andrew Neilly, and Tina Fey as receptionist Sandra Alexander. This film is meant to re-introduce the old Cartoon Network shows that have been taken off the air, concluded happily, or just been ignored by the studio. The film is followed by a mockumentary series titled The CN Show, in July 2022. A sequel to the film was planned to follow the series, until it was scrapped. The CN Movie contains examples of: * Actor Allusion: ** During the flashback prologue, Clarence has a few ideas with his revival idea as his show reaches cancellation. Clarence: How about this? An episode where Jeff gets casted for a show taking place in the '80s? Jeff: Clarence. Clarence: sadly I know. ** When Chowder and Finn reunite with Flapjack, Flapjack greets them in a southern accent and saying "Aw, did you come all the way here to see wittle 'ol me?" . ** Chowder mistakes Beth Tezuka's voice for Panini's. Chowder: You sound like someone I know back where I come from. Beth: Yeah, and everybody says I sound like that dumb blonde from that slice-of-life family show, even though I came out way before she did. ** One scene in the prologue (during the Christmas gift exchange) shows CJ unwrapping her gift from Marceline, revealing a trapper hat. CJ: Why does this look familiar? ** The epilogue has Ami talking to Madame Foster in the background. Does it ring any bell that their voice actresses have been on a show together? * Adaptational Badass/Adaptational Angst Upgrade: Flapjack. As much as he's a soft cream puff in-universe, he's a little short-tempered, danger-hungry powerhouse who pretends to be stupid for appearances out-of-universe. He's still a nice guy all-in-all. * Advertised Extra: Any one of the Cartoon Network characters you can name. In the actual movie, they just have supporting roles and minor roles. * Animated Actors: From seeing the Crystal Gems (other than Amethyst) eating, to CJ and Margaret as friends, to some dumb characters actually smart, or maybe selfish characters are actually kind off-set, they're a good qualification. Although some of them retain their perks. * Animation Bump: The CN characters move as they do in their respective homes, but in the real world, they move more fluently. * As Himself: ** Thurop Van Orman, Pendleton Ward, and Carl Greenblatt. However, they were just disguises the trio uses to get inside the Warner Bros. studio. ** Japanese rock duo Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura of Puffy AmiYumi voice their animated counterparts at the end credits. * Biting-the-Hand Humor: ** During the first scene in the movie, the defunct cartoon characters give out their complaints with the studio with Finn in group therapy. Ms. Baker: That was nice of you to share your hard life, Finn. We've all had tough lives out of our shows. Bubbles: Yeah, we recently got a reboot, which depicted us horribly! http://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Take_That she fires her eye beams at a poster of the PPG reboot Ben: Look who's talkin'. I got one six months after you. Sumo: Our show got canned thanks to those superhero jerks! We barely even got close to getting a crossover. Johnny: I got a TV movie instead of an actual movie movie! But I don't blame the girls for their movie's box office flop. Yumi: Our show got cancelled after our creator left. Even all the stuff that had us on the network's site was removed. ** And in the Candy Tavern after the trio reunites, Chowder and Flapjack talk about their bittersweet series finales after given word that they were cancelled. Chowder: ...I think the worst part in my finale was I married Panini and had a bunch of kids! Flapjack: You think you have it bad? Me and Cap'n got turned into real people at the end of my last episode and we got chased out of town. Chowder: It's like Cartoon Network no longer cares about humor anymore. * Big Bad: Dan Manson. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: Usually done throughout the movie by Chowder and the narrator. * Butt-Monkey: Andrew Neilly. Being Manson's assistant, he's his right-hand man, but he barely gets any respect from him and just takes him for granted. At the climax, Neilly helps the boys to save the studio after Manson's intentions were too ambitious. * The Cameo: Surprisingly several. ** Tom Cavanaugh as a WB studio security guard. ** Timothy Dalton, Kathleen Turner, Wayne Knight and Randy Quaid who have previously had roles in other live-action/animated films. ** Bryce Dallas Howard as one of the people getting off the plane the trio takes. ** Jason Bateman and Kristen Wiig as a couple that helps the trio get to WB Studios. ** Dennis Haysbert as a news reporter. ** John Oliver as a cruise ship captain. ** Hell, even Chris, Beth, Danny, Wallow, and Catbug appear for a brief scene when the trio arrives at Warner Bros. for the first time. * Car Chase: This occurs as the boys retrieve the contract. The three hijack a security cart to rush back to their studio. Fortunately, they were accompanied by CJ, Lapis Lazuli, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Bloo and Mac. * Celebrity Paradox: In Marcy's Real World Adventure (a short featured on the Blu-ray release that takes place during the movie where Marceline leaves the studio), she meets, Olivia Olson, the voice behind her, at one point; and it ends up with Olson saying that she voices her and Marceline denying that. ** Fridge Logic: Cartoon characters upon birth are unable to speak, only gaining a voice when they learn to mimic their voice actor(s)/actress(es). By then, they will think that the people who gave them their voices are unfamiliar people, and deny being voiced by them when told such. * Comic Book Movies Don't Use Codenames: Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess are referred to by their actual names Bonnibel and Phoebe in this movie. * Conspicuous CG: When the animated characters hold live-action objects. * Corrupt Corporate Executive: Manson. His ambitions in buying the rights to the Cartoon Network studio is mostly because he needs a piece of land to build his own studio, so he can make his own movies after his ideas were torn down by so many companies. * Crapsaccharine World: CN Studios. Many or few shows have ended or been taken off the air from decisions from the execs or low ratings. Or the creators and writers wanting to wrap things up on their shows. * Creator Cameo: See "As Himself" above. * Dance Party Ending: At the start of the end credits. As well in its post-credits scene. * Deadpan Snarker: The narrator. The trio has their moments, too. * Drives Like Crazy: Chowder in the car chase scene. * Dumbass Has a Point: Chowder makes a good one on Finn's suggestion. Finn: Hey, how about we re-introduce you guys with a movie? Chowder: Finn, as much as that sounds like a good idea, who, by today's standards, wants to see a movie about either a cat-bear-rabbit thing... even though I'm actually a cat, and a kid who wants to be an adventurer? * Everything's Better with Princesses: Discussed. Finn: The whole princess thing on my show, it's something, but I just don't think it was necessary. * Fanboy: Manson has enjoyed Chowder, Flapjack and Finn's shows ever since. * Fish Out of Water: Finn, Flapjack and Chowder go out of the studio and into the real world with less knowledge of it whatsoever. * Free-Range Children: Chowder, Finn and Flapjack. Back in 2010, they were going around the studio and going around their respective homes without adult supervision. * Genre Savvy: Chowder. * Genius Ditz: Finn. Mostly Chowder. * Getting Crap Past the Radar: One scene shows the trio in the Candy Tavern after reuniting. They're seen drinking root beer, along with hiccuping and stuttering while talking. * Heel–Face Turn: Neilly helps the boys save their studio after having taken enough of his boss' abuse. * Interactive Narrator: The Powerpuff Girls' narrator. The only person in the entire film he interacts with is Chowder, who's aware of the fourth wall. * It's Been Done: Chowder: Wonder why they didn't kill us. Narrator: As the "killing a cartoon character" premise has been done before. * Jerkass / Jerk with a Heart of a Jerk: Manson. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Flapjack. Despite his off-screen personality, he's still kind-hearted to people. * Lampshade Hanging: All over the place. * Loads and Loads of Characters: The movie features characters from shows produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Those consisting of Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Steven Universe, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, Craig of the Creek, Mighty Magiswords, Summer Camp Island, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Bravo, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, We Bare Bears, and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. * Logo Joke: In an homage to the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo, during the Warner Bros. Pictures logo, Bubbles, dressed in a tuxedo, steps out of the shield just as it finishes moving and eats a cookie. * London: Our heroes get sent to London by Manson in retaliation for them trying to steal the contract back. * Massive Multiplayer Crossover: Not only does this have almost every Cartoon Network character, it also includes five of the Bravest Warriors characters in one scene. * Mythology Gag: This wasn't the first time Cartoon Network had its characters in a real world setting, as they'd appeared in Hoopshots commercials (i.e. characters from The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Ed, Edd n Eddy). * Narrating the Obvious: Lampshaded by Chowder. Chowder: You realize the audience already knows about this. Narrator: You wanna narrate this movie? Chowder: No. * Never Trust a Trailer: The theatrical trailer begins with the CN characters inside the studio watching the news that Manson bought the rights (as in the actual movie, the trio signs away the rights to him). * Not Growing Up Sucks: Bubbles utters this. Bubbles: We've turned 20 a few days ago. applauds But even though we are 20, we're still little girls that still fight crime during the day before bedtime. * Not So Above It All: Most of the Cartoon Network characters. ** Some characters don't have the ability to break the fourth wall, as their shows are more down-to-earth and mostly focused on reality. To be more specific, they're unaware of the fourth fall. ** Even most characters, i.e. Panini, retain their common quirks. * Only Sane Man: Pretty much the narrator. * O.O.C. is Serious Business: Averted in most cases. And also because... * The Other Darrin: Chowder is voiced by Raymond Ochoa in this movie, due to Nicky Jones being too old for playing the title character. However, in one scene... Finn: We've been meaning to ask you. Flapjack: You sound different. Chowder: Oh, yeah, after eight years, my old voice was getting older, so I got a new voice. to Nicky Jones' voice But my old voice is still around. [Finn and Flapjack look at him awkwardly] Chowder: You'll get used to my to Raymond Ochoa's voice new voice, even if you'll miss my Nicky Jones' voice old voice. Raymond Ochoa's voice New voice. Nicky Jones' voice Old voice. Raymond Ochoa's voice New voice. Nicky Jones' voice Old voice. Raymond Ochoa's voice New voice. Nicky Jones' voice Old voice. covers his mouth Finn: Please, stop. Chowder: Raymond Ochoa's voice Sorry. * Overly Long Gag: The boys attempt to get inside the Warner Bros. studio, only to get thrown out by security. They use many disguises to get in, such as disguising as women; salesmen; the Three Stooges; and delivery boys. Their fifth attempt to get in was by disguising as their creators, which apparently worked. * "The Reason You Suck" Speech: The receptionist (Tina Fey's character) gives a good reason on why the studio wouldn't wanna make a movie about either Chowder or Flapjack. Sandra: Let me give you a simple answer: You're not appealing to modern audiences. https://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Can't_Take_Criticism Flapjack crosses his arms in response Chowder: [https://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Insult_Backfire And I thought I'' knew my show was bad.] '''Sandra': You guys are good for the younger demographic, but for the older demographic, not so much. Chowder Your show consists of constant fourth-wall jokes, a few out-of-character moments, ridiculously named foods to differ from the characters... and let's not forget unaware potty humor. toilet is heard flushing, then a man walks by holding a newspaper. Chowder chuckles Sandra: Flapjack And yours has disturbing content that could scare a child and some female characters that are voiced by male actors. Flapjack: Well, maybe my creator thought it would be funny or cost less. Sandra: Look, your shows are okay; they have good morals from time to time, but what they lack is character development and there's barely any heart. So, the answer is "no". Need I go on? Finn: Uh, yeah. How do you know so much about their shows? Sandra: I watched some of their episodes with my kids. * Roger Rabbit Effect * Self-Deprication: In the trailer... Trailer Narrator: This spring... The only hope in saving their home is a cat...'' to Chowder'' a young boy... to Flapjack and an adventurer! to Finn, followed by a group shot of all three of them Jeff: Wait a minute! Of all the heroes anyone would expect, the Powerpuff Girls; the Crystal Gems; the Park crew; K.O.; or anyone else that's appealing, you choose these guys? I admit Finn's okay, but still, really? Narrator: Well... Flapjack: He's got a point. Finn: Look, when the movie comes out, It'll all make sense. Jeff: I'm just saying. https://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Screw_This%2C_I'm_Outta_Here he walks off I'm just saying. * Sequel Hook: At the end. Flapjack: I wonder if we'll ever do this again. Chowder: It's possible, if this thing makes enough for another one. But then again... * Shout-Out: ** The boys get thrown out by one security guard reminiscent to another security guard that did the same thing to Porky Pig back in 1940. ** The boys disguise as the Three Stooges in their third attempt to get in the studio. ** When the boys meet the receptionist Sandra for the first time. Finn: Hello. We're here to meet the main executive of WB, please. Sandra: Ah, you must be the Looney Tunes. Finn: Heard of those guys, but no, not really. Sandra: Hmm, one of the Nicktoons? Chowder: That's pretty much a different franchise. ** At the start of the chase scene, they steal a security cart and accidentally hit one of the pillars of the WB water tower. Causing a man to say, "Not again!" ** "I'll get you boys! And your little cat, too!" ** Marceline sings Lindsay Lohan's "Ultimate" near the end credits. * Status Quo is God: Shown in the epilogue, all the defunct show characters are back in the studio, now interacting with the current running show characters. * Take That!: ** This movie does some jabs at Cartoon Network's rival Nickelodeon a few times. *** At the very start of the movie... Finn: When I first came to the studio, I really felt like I fit in. And who knows what it would have been like if I got aired on Nickel... Nickelback...? Nicholas? The company that aired my pilot. *** When the boys meet the Bravest Warriors, Beth mentions that she came out four years before her other Liliana Mumy counterpart Leni Loud, talking down that Leni's more popular than her. *** Sandra the receptionist mistakes them for the Nicktoons, in which Chowder dismisses as they're a difference franchise. ** Bubbles shoots a poster of [https://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls_(2016_TV_series) the Powerpuff Girls reboot] with her eyebeams, serving as a nod to the original show's fans' dislike on its reboot. ** As the boys drive back to the Cartoon Network studio, they crash through a Teen Titans Go! billboard on their way out. * Theme Tune Cameo: Finn, Chowder, and Flapjack sing their respective theme songs at the end credits. * The Stinger: ** In the epilogue, Finn decides to talk to the key people of the studio to give Clarence a revival. ** After the credits, we have Marceline singing (and mainly lip synching) to "Boogie Feet" with the other CN characters joining in afterwards. * This Loser Is You: Finn, by his perspective. Finn: Believe me, I had it even worse than you guys. I kept breaking up with many girls, I met my dad who was a big jerkface, I lost my arm and I never got it back in the finale. * Title Drop: When the boys disguise as their creators to pass through security. C.H. Greenblatt: Hello, uh, we'd like to pitch a movie to the main executive of this studio. It's called The CN Movie. What do you think? Guard: Eh, maybe work on the title. * Traveling at the Speed of Plot: ** When the boys start planning to go to Warner Bros. Studios at the beginning. Finn: How are we even gonna get to the studio? Chowder: Like this. pulls down the top of the screen and transitions to a view of the Warner Bros. studio ** Defied in this scene. When the three travel back from London to Burbank, they travel by a rowboat in London, then going through the Brown Mountain forest of Australia, followed by walking tiredly on the dunes of Giza, Egypt, until finally arriving in Burbank. Finn: Y'know, this would have saved us trouble if you did that thing last time. Chowder: Hey, it's only for when the plot needs it. Or for when it needs to be broken. It's not for anytime. * What the Hell, Hero?: The Adventure Time characters and the other CN characters call out the trio for blindingly signing away the studio's rights to Manson. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tropes